Vampireless
by Zabaz
Summary: Yuuki and Yori just finish their uni exams and go celebrate! When Kaname starts acting sweet to her she remembers what he did and just cant returns his feelings.
1. Beach Party

** DISCLAIMER**

These characters arn't mine they are from VAMPIRE KNIGHT I simply created the storyline :D please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>**-****BEACH PARTY**

"Are you ready Yuuki?" Yori asked.

"Yep I'm all ready. Let's go," Yuuki said standing up from her chair.

Ever since they attended Cross Academy they have been the best of friends. Even now that they were older they both went to the same university and studied writing and photography. However today wasn't just an ordinary day, today they had their university exams. Together they walked into the room and took their seats, waiting for the exam to begin.

* * *

><p>"How did you go?" Yori asked.<p>

"I don't know. I hope I did well," smiled Yuuki.

"Of course you did well; you're the best writer I know. Now let's go somewhere."

"How about we go to the beach?" Yuuki asked.

"Sure," Yori agreed, "but can I call Aido and ask if he wants to come?"

"Definitely, tell him to bring some friends!"

"Will do," Yori said running ahead of Yuuki to their apartment so she could have some privacy while talking to her boyfriend.

Yuuki smiled and shook her head. She knew how much Yori loved Aido. Ever since school Yori always had a thing for him and it had never stopped growing.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted, "Yuuki come on and get changed. Everyone will be at the beach in an hour!" ordered Yori.

"Don't worry it won't take me that long to get ready," laughed Yuuki.

* * *

><p>Yuuki threw on her purple and white bikini, some denim mini-shorts, and her lucky blue, frilly shirt. She grabbed her thongs and chased Yori down the hall because Yori had already left because she was too excited.<p>

"YORI WAIT UP!" Yuuki yelled to her best friend.

"And don't you look lovely," grinned Yori.

"Thanks but you look amazing!" cheered Yuuki gabbing Yori and spinning her around to see her red dress fan out.

"Is it too much?" Yori asked.

"Aido will love you," Yuuki teased.

With that they headed outside and strolled down to the beach which wasn't far from the university.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki elbowed Hanabusa in the ribs as Yuuki and Yori arrived. Yori walked over to them with Yuuki by her side.<p>

"Hey Aido," greeted Yori.

"Hi Yori," Aido returned the greeting.

Akatsuki grabbed Yuuki's arm and pulled her away from the couple who were now kissing.

"Thank you Akatsuki," smiled Yuuki, "that would have been awkward."

"No problem. Do you want to play beach cricket?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

They both walked over to where some people were playing but just before they could start a limo pulled up and Ruka climbed out. Every since Kaname found out that Ruka could sing he created his company so she would become famous. Once Ruka was clear of the limo's door Kaname also got out and he was soon followed by Takuma. All the cricket players rushed towards Ruka and Kaname. Yuuki stood there in amazement. These people are special to her but ever since they had become famous they became less interesting to her. She now noticed Akatsuki was also by Ruka's side but he was her boyfriend so that was fine. Suddenly a hand was on Yuuki's shoulder. She turned to see Takuma.

"TAKUMA!" she screamed in excitement as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad to see you too Yuuki," laughed Takuma as he returned her embrace.

"What have you been up to?" Yuuki asked.

"I have been touring with Kaname and Ruka. What about you?"

"Well today I had my writing exam and so did Yori and that's why we are down here at the beach. Though I didn't know that Yori invited this many people."

"I'll tell you a secret; Ruka was having one of her temper tantrums earlier and didn't wish to come."

Yuuki giggled, "Yet you still came."

"Well I really wanted to and so did Kaname and that's the reason for her temper tantrum and what made it worse was when we pulled up she saw you near Akatsuki," Takuma turned toward Ruka, "but I think everything is ok now."

Yuuki turned her head towards Ruka and saw her making-out with Akatsuki, "Yuck!" said a grossed out Yuuki laughing.

"What's yuck?"

"Hey Kaname," greeted Yuuki with false excitement, "I just saw Ruka and Akatsuki making-out. That's all."

"Well Yori, Aido, Senri, Rima and I are going swimming and we wanted to know if you two would join us?" Kaname asked.

"I'd love to!" grinned Takuma, "Will you come Yuuki?"

"I guess," replied Yuuki.

"Great! See you two in the water," Kaname said and then he turned towards the others and got ready to go swim.

"Do you not wish to go swim?" asked a concerned Takuma.

"Yeah I want to. I'll just keep my distance from Kaname," quietly spoke Yuuki.

* * *

><p>Yuuki took off her shirt and shorts and casually strode towards her old friends. She soon joined in the conversation as they headed to the water. Senri picked Rima up and put her on his shoulders, Hanabusa did the same with Yori and soon the two girls were trying to push each other off their boyfriend's shoulders.<p>

Yuuki felt two arms around her waist. She was about to ask Kaname to let go of her when she realized it was Takuma, "What are you doing?"

"Joining in the game," laughed Takuma while lifting Yuuki onto his broad shoulders.

Rima and Senri had already pushed Yori and Hanabusa into the water so they turned and faced Yuuki and Takuma. Both girls pushed and shoved each other but Takuma got cheeky and pushed Senri so that they fell.

"We won Yuuki!" Takuma cheered.

"You cheated Takuma," Senri said while coughing up mouthfuls of water.

"There weren't any rules Shiki," giggled Yuuki.

"Hey who wants to stay in my mansion next week?" Aido said changing the subject.

"Sure thing," smiled Yori gleefully.

"If we have to," Senri and Rima said together in a dreary tone.

"Will you come too Kaname?" Aido asked.

Kaname ran his finger in his lush, dark hair, "Sure, I'll fit it in my schedule."

"Yuuki, Takuma, will you also so come?"

"Of course Aido," replied Takuma happily.

Yuuki smiled at Takuma, "Sure I'll come too Hanabusa."

"Great come over this Saturday."

"And we'll get the party pumping!" Akatsuki cheered while wading through the water towards them with Ruka in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>

Please review since it is my first fanfic. Also this storyline has **NO **vampires but if you wold like me to make them vampires I might introduce that idea but I did intend to write it as if all the vampires from Vampire Knight are just humans.

**Pretty please review Thanks xoxox**


	2. Secret Feelings Reviled

**DISCLAIMER**

The characters arn't mine just the plot!

Please enjoy :) xxx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>**-****SECRET FEELINGS REVILED**

Yuuki was the first to arrive at Aido's mansion. She wasn't surprised to hear that Yori was staying in Aido's room for the week, nor that Senri and Rima were sharing rooms just like Akatsuki and Ruka.

Yuuki unpacked her luggage and when she finished she heard a knock at the door.

"Yuuki, everyone's on the porch. Do you wish to join us?" Yori asked in her usual sweet tone.

"I'll pass, just tell Aido that if anyone needs me he will know where to find me," replied Yuuki before she headed outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey gorgeous, is she coming?"<p>

"Sorry Aido, she doesn't want to. She said however if we want to find her that you would know where to find her."

Aido smiled, "Ah yes, I know exactly where to find her."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yuuki was sitting in a tree which over hung the bottom of a waterfall. She pulled out her art book and began drawing. Before she could realize it she was drawing a detailed picture of Kaname.<p>

"What are you doing up there?" Kaname asked as he crept up on her.

"NOTHING!" snapped a startled Yuuki.

Before Kaname was able to see the drawing Yuuki had drawn of himself she scrunched it up and threw it into the water below her.

"Why did you do that?" Kaname asked as he climbed up the tree and sat next to her.

"Um…because it was a bad drawing," said Yuuki quickly making up an excuse.

"I don't believe you! Anyway why are you here and not with everyone else?"

"Well if you must know when we used to attend Cross Academy I stayed at Aido's house for a while why my father when on a business trip. Aido showed me this place and I discovered my interest in drawing, photography and writing right here in this tree. Why did you come here anyway?"

"Hanabusa told me to come and fetch you for dinner."

"But it's only 4 o'clock."

"He thought that since you're a girl that you might want to get changed and stuff."

"It doesn't take two hours for me to get ready."

"Well you have leaves in your hair and dirt on your face," teased Kaname.

"Fine I'll go have a shower and get changed but I'll call my father since I'll have some free time."

Yuuki climbed down the tree and when she was out of Kaname's sight she slapped herself, "Why was I so nice to him after everything he did?"

* * *

><p>Yuuki threw herself onto her bed. She snatched her mobile phone of the desk and dialed her father's number.<p>

"Hello Cross residence," a male voice answered.

"Ichiru?" Yuuki asked.

"Sure is. Who is calling?"

"Yuuki Cross."

"Hey Yuuki! Do you want your father?"

"No its ok. What are you doing at Cross academy?"

"Kaien asked Zero and I to organize some stuff since he is busy with school drama."

"Sorry but I got to run, good to hear from you. See you later."

"Hmmm I wonder what Ichiru and the others are up to." Yuuki pondered.

She removed the leaves from her hair and took a quick shower. She threw on a orange tie-dye dress and roughly tied her waist length hair into a pony tail. She headed to the dining room and like she expected she was the first girl there.

"Hey Yuuki your early," grinned Takuma.

"Well it doesn't take me that long to get ready," explained Yuuki.

About twenty minutes later, as if on cue, Yori, Rima and Ruka glided down the stairs arm-in-arm. Their boyfriends pulled out chairs for their girlfriends and soon the feast began. There was lobster, turkey, boiled potatoes, salad and plenty more fancy food. Then dessert came. Chocolate mousse, ice-cream, cake, pudding, the types of food seemed endless. Ruka, Rima and Yori were all eating slowly. All the guys were eating just like any guy would (as fast as possible and to eat as much as they could) and then there was Yuuki. She was puzzled by all this food so much that she barely ate anything.

Once the meal was over Yuuki secretly rubbed her stomach. She was regretting that she didn't eat much.

"Yuuki," Kaname whispered in her ear, "Do you want to grab some take-away from down town?"

Yuuki nodded her head and then followed Kaname outside to his limo.

* * *

><p>Yuuki ordered a hamburger, lemonade and fries in a LARGE. Kaname however just ordered a lemonade since he had already eaten. They were driven to the local park so together they got out and sat down at a bench.<p>

"Thanks again Kaname, you're not that bad after all."

"What you mean I am not bad, when have I ever been ba….oh."

"So you do remember."

"Come on I was 17 and you were 15."

"So you still broke my heart."

"You know I'm sorry."

"What's funny is when Ruka liked you, you liked me but when I liked you, you liked Ruka."

"Yeah that's pretty stuffed up," Kaname said running his fingers threw his dark hair, realizing what he was like, "but I'm different now."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Yuuki…"

Yuuki looked at Kaname who was leaning into her, getting closer inch by inch. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. Yuuki didn't whether to pull away or not. It had been four years since Kaname broke her heart. Maybe she should take the chance. Their lips were an inch away from each other. Yuuki turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"Kaname I haven't seen you in ages if you truly do like me you're going to have to prove it and not by just making-out," laughed Yuuki who now turned and continued to eat her burger.

Kaname wrapped his strong arm around her, "I'll prove it to you Yuuki, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE!<strong>

Sorry bout the clifhanger too!

Like usual please review

Ps. I'll try to update sooner next time

xoxox


End file.
